eiyuu_senki_goldfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters/Qhapaq
Overview | width="230px" valign="top"| Pros: * Inti Raymi is great denial and actually required to beat one optional fight * Very useful buff and passive for boosting up allies * Useful stats for playing support | width="230px" valign="top"| Cons: * Mediocre damage and low offensive stats * Restricted attack range |} Skills |} Wayna Qhapaq is a pretty simple girl that shows her love of her friends through her supportive moveset. She has solid defense and speed, catering nicely to her array of support skills. Her passive boosts up the speed of any allies beside her, making her a nice centerpiece in any row. Staying in the middle file also helps her limited width of range, as she's one of two boomerang variants of the Projectile-type heroes. Boomerang is Qhapaq's base attack, trading higher damage for more limited attack range. Eagle Edge is her only other attack skill, which couples an uncommon AoE with nice damage and great delay! The AoE is good for striking all enemies around a gap in their formation, which is surprisingly more useful than you'd initially expect. The only downsides to this wonderful skill are the above average cost and restricted range, making it a little less exploitable than many comparable skills. Maca Boost is one of my personal favorite buffs in the game, being only 1 cost and buffing the Attack stat by 2 for everyone in a row. Per the rules of buff stacking, this can be doubled up for a quick, cheap +4 Attack bonus over potentially 3 allied heroes! With such a low cost, low delay, and powerful boost, it's by far the most efficient offensive buff in the game. It also turns her own attack power into a very nice 9 Attack, which makes Eagle Edge quite formidable! Qhapaq's hero skill is Inti Raymi, the Incan sun festival, and it is one of the two best meter denial skills in the game. Unlike most others, Inti Raymi just depletes enemy meter over the AoE instead of stealing it for your team's use. The up-sides are that it is quite cheap for a hero skill, it's uniquely suited to depleting diagonal enemy formations, and it has drastically less Delay than its meter-stealing rival: Palamedes' Priwen. These are all key points as to why it's absolutely required to beat the infamous 6x Montezuma battle in the Labyrinth of Shambala. It also makes many boss battles and scrolling battles MUCH more manageable in general, so don't sit on it. Items My preference with Wayna Qhapaq is to accentuate her support capabilities, utilizing speed boosts and meter gain items to facilitate mass buffing early; followed up by throwing out her AoE skill or draining enemy meter later into the match to assist the rest of the team's Attack-boosted rampage. Items that grant additional passive buffs also synergize extremely well with her role as a supporter and her ideal positioning. Projectile-type items are exclusively geared toward defense and support, which may work in her favor as well. Good Item Synergy: # Speed boosts and Delay reduction #* Buffing the party's Attack as quickly as possible is Qhapaq's strongest suit # Meter boosting items #* Emerald Tablet is the ideal option, as it always guarantees a free buff on her turn at the minimum # Passive skill items #* Cathbharr shares the exact same buff AoE as Bravery for combined +1 to Attack and Speed, and Aegis Shield helps tank up any unit behind her # Projectile-type items #* Tatenashi Doumaru boosts up Speed in addition to Defense, which definitely helps Qhapaq's game plan Missions Category:EiyuuSenki Category:Characters